


Parent Trap

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [300]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: idk if you're taking any prompts at the moment but maybe "hope and the twins find out klaus is in love with caroline and decide to set them up" also, your work is amazing!! thank you so much for your time!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [300]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Parent Trap

Caroline tried the doorknob again. Everything felt right, yet the latch wouldn’t move - even when she applied her vampire strength. “They wouldn’t,” she said, more to herself than the other occupant in the room. “Why would they…”

“What is it, love?”

Biting her lip, she did her best not to glare at him. Part of being friends meant not blaming him without some sort of evidence to support an accusation. “I think someone magically locked us in here, and I have a feeling it’s the work of our daughters. But I have no idea what they hope to accomplish.”

With a consternated furrow of his brow, Klaus moved to try the handle himself; she allowed herself a glare now that he didn’t seem to believe her. “I wouldn’t just make that up,” she snapped.

He sighed, resigned to her irritation. “Of course not, I only wanted to make sure the spell wasn’t applied only to you.”

“Like I said,” she replied, her voice sharp, “I think they locked _us_ in here. Any ideas as to why?”

His tongue slipped across his bottom lip, and she could just see him biting the tip in thought. “It’s-” But he hesitated, uncertainty an odd weight on his frame as he avoided her eyes. “It’s possible I lost a sketchbook recently, and Hope is notoriously light-fingered when it comes to my studio. Normally, she sticks to art supplies, but I suppose she might have taken a liking to my work.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline barely restrained the urge to wave her hand impatiently. “And?” When he didn’t answer, though, she seriously considered throwing something at him. “What might she have seen that led to this?”

He finally did meet her intent gaze with one of his own, and she knew exactly what he wasn’t going to admit. Dropping her head into her hands, a weak laugh escaped her lips. “I can’t tell if you just undermined my lecture on trusting others with intimate photos or proved its point.”

Not at all that concerned as of yet, Klaus suddenly looked livid. “Your _what_?”


End file.
